


Enthusiastic Consent

by mostlyjustgoose



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Happy Sex, M/M, PWP, Post-Series, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlyjustgoose/pseuds/mostlyjustgoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, though, it dawned on him: Gai was waiting for him to ask for something. Waiting so he could say yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enthusiastic Consent

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough Don/Gai. So I wrote some! ＼(≧▽≦)／

Don was tense. Not just tense, but jumpy, like his skin was stretched too tight and had somehow become extra-reactive as a result. And it wasn't exactly fair to say it was all Gai's fault, but honestly, that was the easiest way to put it.

They'd been what the crew all referred to as "a thing" for nearly two months now, and it had been good. Great, really, if he was being honest with himself. They watched scary movies together as an excuse to hide against one another's shoulders; they stayed up till the middle of the night talking about everything and nothing; they spent time in companionable quiet, just holding hands. (When they were alone Gai dropped the honorific from his name, something that made Don's heart do this weird flutter for reasons he couldn't fully define.) More recently they'd ventured as far as kissing--and Don had to admit he was surprised at how gentle Gai could be. Not that he was ever really rough, just boisterous and excitable.

The problem hadn't started the night before, but that was when something about the situation had ratcheted up in a way he couldn't ignore. He'd been saying good night to Gai outside his cabin--which, as usual, included a good night kiss.

Except this time when Don had leaned in, Gai had given him this _look._ His face was open and trusting and expectant, somehow, and before Don really knew what he was doing he'd closed the distance between them to kiss him fiercely. The whole thing couldn't have lasted more than three seconds, but when his brain came back online he was breathless and his hands felt like they were burning from being pressed to the warm bare skin at the small of Gai's back. Without consciously thinking about it, without even asking, he'd rucked up Gai's shirt to touch him.

Don had fled.

He didn't even remember saying good night. Just darting into his cabin, like he'd been stung, and leaping under the covers as if he were still a child hiding from the boogeyman. For what seemed like hours afterward he'd lain in the dark with his heart pounding hotly, trying very hard not to think about what he'd done. To Gai, of all people! Gai, who'd been so sweet to him from the beginning, who was goofy and amazing and who looked at him like he'd hung every last one of the stars.

But there was a hunger under the guilt, a hunger that wouldn't go away. Even sleep didn't wash it out of him.

He'd been avoiding Gai all day, though the guilt surged back afresh whenever he caught Gai looking at him with those big earnest eyes. Now, though, he'd run out of cooking and chores--and, even worse, everyone else seemed to have retired to their own cabins earlier than usual.

The quiet in the common room was thick. Don wished he could pull it around himself like a comforter and hide under it, instead of trying to curl into a small corner of the sofa like he was now. How could he have been so inconsiderate? Gai probably hated him for being such an awful, rude boyfriend--

"Hey, Don?"

His heart sank. He forced himself to look up, and the faintly hurt expression on Gai's face made him feel a little queasy.

"I'm so sorry!" Don blurted, squirming further into the couch. "I know I shouldn't have done that last night. I don't know what came over me, I just--"

"Why'd you run away?"

That question brought his babbling to a sudden halt. He blinked up at Gai, uncomprehending.

"I mean, I was surprised, but..." Gai twisted his hands together. The tip of one silver shoe scuffed at the floor, an oddly vulnerable little gesture... except then one corner of his mouth tugged upwards in an uncertain little smile, and Don's heart started hammering. "But it felt really good. And I thought you thought it felt good too, but--then you were just _gone_ before I could say anything."

"What?" There was a weird ringing in Don's ears. His palms were sweaty all of a sudden. "You... what?"

That lopsided smile brightened, and--were his ears turning pink? "I know I get enthusiastic about stuff. And I know sometimes that gets weird. But you didn't really give me a chance to tell you I enjoyed it. Because I did. A lot." He glanced up, and when their eyes met, Don recognized that same look that had made him lose his mind the night before.

This time, though, it dawned on him: Gai was waiting for him to ask for something. Waiting so he could say yes.

A long shiver rolled down Don's spine. The queasiness had vanished, had somehow melted and reshaped itself into the hunger that had kept him up the night before.

"Would--you--" The words stuck in his throat, each one a hot stone on his tongue. "Would you want to--um--maybe--try again?"

This time Gai's smile was luminous. Cautious, still, but far brighter than it had been a moment before.

"Do you want to?"

Don swallowed hard. Slowly, he managed to unfold himself from the corner of the sofa, wiping his sweaty hands surreptitiously on the cushions as he did. Gai watched him, hands still knotted into each other, eyes wide. The overhead lights reflected off his spangled scarf, and his dark irises caught those reflections, little points of brilliance just visible beneath his eyelashes.

"Yes," Don heard himself saying. The word gave him courage. Gai wasn't afraid of him, didn't hate him, didn't want to push him away. "Yes."

"Good."

This time Gai leaned in first to close the distance between them. His lips brushed at the corner of Don's mouth, inviting but not insistent. Don felt a sigh bubble up from somewhere deep, one that rose on a heated current from some hidden place inside himself, and he turned his head slightly to meet that kiss. Gai shifted his weight, moving closer, and with sudden certainty Don knew exactly the question he wanted to ask.

"Mm--" It took concentrated effort to pull back, and even more not to tug Gai in again--he was flushed, lips parted and wet, expression dreamy. "Do you want to--do this downstairs? In my cabin, maybe?"

"That'd be great." He looked simultaneously smitten and relieved. It was possibly the cutest thing Don had ever seen, and certainly cute enough to make him feel almost giddy.

He grabbed Gai's hand and pulled him down the stairs, towards the little cluster of living quarters. It was, by now, common knowledge that only four of the six cabins got any use anymore: Joe had quietly moved all his stuff into Marvelous' room about a month back, and sometime between when they'd arrived on Earth and when Gai had joined up with them, Luka had taken up permanent residence in Ahim's room. Don knew why--the crew had always been two pairs and Good Old Doc, and he'd convinced himself he was fine with that for months. He was genuinely happy for them, but pretending he didn't want the same thing had been a strain.

Pretending he didn't want Gai, if only for the past twenty-four hours, had been every bit as difficult.

The second the door was closed behind them, Gai swayed towards Don again, arms wrapping around him. Don's skin was so hot and alert he could have sworn he felt every wrinkle in Gai's shirt and his own, every button, every shifting muscle beneath the fabric. Blindly he turned his head, found Gai's mouth with his own for a long, tasting kiss. Gai made a soft sound, his fingers sliding into Don's hair, his whole body curving to press them closer together.

Don's head wasn't clearer than it had been the night before, but at least now there was a direction to what he wanted. With surprisingly steady, non-sweaty hands he reached up to work at the knot of Gai's scarf; the thin fabric came loose in seconds, slithering away from Gai's throat. Though he pulled back from the kiss, it was only far enough to let him whisper, his own voice surprisingly low and rough in his ears.

"Is this what you want?"

Gai actually moaned. Quietly--no one half a meter away would have heard him--but so distinctly it sent electricity crackling through Don's entire body. "Yes. _Yes."_

No one had ever said _yes_ to Don that way. It wasn't just permission, it was a wholehearted invitation, open and unmistakable. And it did something very weird to his brain: suddenly the engineer and the medic and the Good Old Doc everyone else knew and liked and underestimated all took a step away from the moment. Because Gai was the only person on this ship who insisted on looking at him as just Don, and who wanted whatever just Don had to offer. Even if it was only himself and his fears and the dreams he had but didn't talk about.

And it was plain, timid, unremarkable Don who was making Gai melt and shudder now.

When he found the hem of Gai's shirt it was a conscious decision, his movements quick but not rushed. This time Don let himself pay attention to the way Gai's breath caught when he drew two fingers along the slight curve at the small of his back. He shifted his weight, so Gai could lean on him if he needed to, and then bent forward to kiss the strip of newly exposed skin just above the collar of Gai's shirt.

Gai's knees buckled.

They almost went careening into the closed door--Gai might be a couple of centimeters shorter than Don, but he was mostly muscle, and a hell of a heavy weight to handle when he went limp. He recovered pretty quickly, but for a moment they were all awkward fumbling, elbows and knees everywhere.

"Sorry!" Gai was bright red, his hands almost fluttering over the lapels of Don's jacket like he was trying to smooth out the fabric. "I, um. That felt. Really good."

"Maybe--" Don's voice broke. He wasn't used to asking for things, not even things he wanted. "Maybe we should sit down."

There was only one chair in the room, at Don's desk, and right now it was home to a half-finished project--a mess of scrap electronics he was trying to turn into a booster for the rear engines. The bed, though, was neatly made and free of his usual engineer detritus.

They'd sat on his bed before, to talk or make a blanket nest and watch a movie. It had been a place to sit, not something with purpose. When Gai perched on the edge of the mattress and started to toe off his shoes, Don felt his heart knock and rattle at his breastbone. Not out of fear--that had sort of dissolved while he wasn't paying attention--but out of something sweeter, something exhilarating.

It seemed like the polite thing to do to take off his own shoes, so he did. He was about to start on his jacket when Gai flopped back on the bed, fixing him with a look that was probably supposed to be wicked but just ended up being sort of goofy. "Come here. I wanna tell you something."

Don wouldn't have needed prompting, but he moved to sit next to Gai anyway, leaning over him. "Oh?"

"Last night..." The flush on Gai's face was spreading rapidly, down his neck to disappear under the collar of his shirt. "I couldn't sleep. Thinking about it."

He glanced up, and abruptly the air between them changed. Don knew exactly what he meant, and the knowledge made him dizzy.

"Did you--?"

"Yeah. Did you?"

It had only fed the guilt at the time: after being in bed alone with his thoughts for what felt like hours, he'd stretched out almost where Gai was lying now and relived that awful, wonderful moment. He felt his ears burning as he imagined Gai doing the same thing, in exactly the same way, pajama pants pushed down just past his hips, arching up into his own busy hand...

"Yeah."

Without looking away from Gai's red face, Don leaned down all the way, until he could kiss his neck again. The skin there was hot and tasted very faintly salty, and Gai whined softly. Under the skin his pulse was swift and strong. Somehow his hands had crept under Don's jacket, curling into the fabric of his shirt to hold him close.

There was a kind of giddy delight in listening to Gai react to him. Every time he squirmed or clutched at Don's back, it meant Don had done something right. Gai may not have been using the word, but he kept saying yes: yes to the soft close-mouthed kisses along the line of his throat, yes to the gentle lines Don traced with his tongue near the hinge of Gai's jaw. Yes to Don's hand skimming up under the hem of his shirt to feel the shapes of his ribcage.

It took Don a moment to realize that Gai's whimpering had in fact turned into something else.

"You... you can take that off. Please?"

Don's mouth went dry. Quickly--so quickly he might have been embarrassed by it, if he hadn't been so excited--he sat up, just enough so that he could grab two handfuls of Gai's shirt and pull it up over his head. It left Gai's hair adorably mussed.

It was sort of funny, or it would have been if he'd really let himself think about it. He knew what the human body looked like; as the ship's medic he had to, in order to patch everyone up. But having permission to look at Gai as anything other than a doctor was new, and he had to take a moment to appreciate it.

"You're..." He didn't know he was going to speak until the word had already tumbled out. "You're gorgeous."

Gai's expression was as close to shy as he ever came, his smile small and warm. He rolled onto his side, then pushed himself up again, leaning in close to play with the lapels of Don's jacket. "You're amazing," Gai murmured, and something about the way he said it made the room seem alarmingly hot.

The jacket slid off easily. Somewhere in the process of getting Don's shirt unbuttoned their mouths met again, and the effect was electric. Suddenly everything had to come off--it wasn't enough to have jacket and shirt and undershirt out of the way. The shock of touching skin to skin, more intimately than they'd ever done, seemed to send both of them into that weird mindless state Don had been in the night before: no thinking, no talking, just fumbling to be close to one another.

Just like the night before, it couldn't have lasted very long. Before he could swat it away, the little part of Don's brain that habitually second-guessed most of what he ever did dragged him back to awareness.

It wasn't the kissing that made him breathless. It was the abrupt realization that he was lying on top of Gai, and they were both completely naked.

His head spun. It felt amazing and strange, knowing he was completely exposed and vulnerable with someone he trusted. Someone who trusted him. He had to pull away from the kiss, and the look on Gai's face almost sent him under again. He was enjoying this, without a trace of shame or hesitation, his mouth half open and curved in a smile.

Gai had told him, in his blunt and earnest way, that he'd had a couple of boyfriends before. No one really special, though, he'd clarified. Not like what they had. It occurred to Don that he might be the first person to see Gai like this, just like Gai was the first person to make him feel this agitated and confused and ridiculously happy.

His moment of reflection crashed in on itself when Gai moved under him. Thighs spreading, back arched, it was another invitation. Don couldn't even feel self-conscious when their hips slid flush with one another and Gai's erection brushed his own, hot and solid. He moaned, a sound that would have been embarrassing if Gai hadn't pulled him down to whisper against his mouth.

"Touch me."

The words seemed to loop around Don's wrist and pull his hand down between their bodies. Gai made a ragged, pleased sound when Don's fingers curled around his prick and stroked him, slowly. It was an order of magnitude more exciting than the little noises he'd made while Don had been exploring his neck, and Don heard himself hum into Gai's mouth in response, a wordless _yes_ of his own.

He shifted so he could get his hand around both of them--not an easy thing, but worthwhile for the quiet, shuddering 'oh' it drew from Gai. This time when he moved, Gai moved with him, little rocking movements that burned the thoughts out of Don's head. He simply didn't have the brainpower to doubt himself, not with Gai willing and responsive under him, pulling him recklessly ahead like he always did.

It didn't take long, though, before Gai reached down and grabbed his wrist. Don looked up, startled, but Gai was smiling lopsidedly at him. Without a word, he worked his fingers under Don's, loosening his grip... and pushing his hand lower still.

Don swallowed. "I, uh. I haven't--"

"Me neither. But I want you to."

He had to pause, to fully process what Gai was saying--or at least, as fully as he could under the circumstances. Don knew how this worked in theory. Even in space, he'd heard plenty of rough talk in ports, and when he did their laundry he found empty tubes of the waterproof gel he usually used to treat burns shoved into Joe's pants pockets.

The gel was probably a good place to start, now that he thought about it. Reluctantly he pushed back, up onto his knees, so he could reach the nightstand. Don kept a first aid kit next to his bedside lamp, just in case somebody did something dumb in the middle of the night and he had to go deal with it; it was, by now, the only kit on the ship that hadn't been stolen from at some point. (Really, he was going to have to talk to Joe about that. Later.)

Rather than simply propping himself up on his elbows, Gai sat up and busied himself pushing all the pillows against the headboard of the bed. "Here. This'll be more comfortable." There might have been a hint of a nervous laugh under his words, which made the gesture somehow more endearing. Don felt himself smile as he picked one of the little tubes out of the kit.

Once the bed was suitably rearranged, Gai reached over and fitted a hand gently against Don's bare shoulder. The touch set off a wave of hot pins and needles under Don's skin. Slowly he scooted backwards, leaning back against the pile of pillows as Gai curved forward to kiss him again.

It took him a second to realize that Gai was already moving to straddle his thighs.

The realization nearly knocked the breath out of his lungs. Not out of fear, but out of pure amazed want--a feeling that only intensified when Gai pulled away to bury his face in Don's neck, his breath hot and fast. His lips were soft and wet, and Don's head swam--no wonder Gai had been making those noises; he hadn't known the throat could be such a sensitive area. His eyes slipped shut, and he murmured Gai's name, arms sliding around his waist to pull him closer.

Gai was practically sitting in his lap, and he took full advantage of his position to reach down and ease the little tube out of Don's hand. It popped open easily, and Gai squeezed some of the stuff onto Don's curled fingers, cool and slippery.

This time he didn't have to ask. Don used his thumb to spread the gel over his index and middle finger before easing his hand underneath Gai, down between his legs. Gai rocked forward, guiding him with his movements, until Don's wet fingertips slid against the hidden opening there.

Cautious, as slowly as he dared, Don applied a little pressure. He'd expected some resistance, but there wasn't nearly as much as he'd thought: Gai was eager and welcoming, taking that first finger in a steady slide. Experimentally Don moved a bit, a gentle back-and-forth motion, and Gai stifled a moan against his neck.

"It's good?" Don couldn't manage more than a whisper.

"Yes." Gai's hips lifted, no more than a centimeter or two, and came back down, pressing his finger a little deeper. "Oh-- _oh,_ yes."

Those words were more than encouraging, as was the sensation of Gai's prick hot and heavy against his own stomach. Just as carefully as the first, he slid another finger inside; Gai nearly trembled, his teeth grazing the spot where Don's neck met his shoulder.

"Don, please..."

He squirmed, trying to tilt his hips down onto Don's hand. It was another invitation, clear and certain. When he pulled away it was to fumble for the tube again; Gai watched him slick himself up with dark, trusting eyes. Almost as soon as he'd put the gel aside, Gai straightened, both hands gripping Don's shoulders gently to brace himself.

The hot, slow slide that followed stole the breath from Don's lungs. A low moan rumbled up through Gai's chest, making his head tip to one side as he rolled down and _onto_ him. He didn't dare move too quickly for fear of hurting Gai--or of losing his head, to be honest--but those first moments of the long press up and in were worth it.

Every time he moved, even a little, the sensation changed. It was incredible, vastly different from the quick and guilty stroking he'd allowed himself the night before. He had to breathe deeply, to try anchoring his mind to other things like the wiring on that engine booster in order to keep himself steady... at least until Gai started trailing blind, urgent kisses from his neck up to his mouth.

Don moved first, hips rolling, hands splayed at the small of Gai's back and knees bent to brace his feet against the mattress. Gai kissed him hungrily, like it had been years instead of seconds since he'd done it last. Everything outside the bed had melted into a blur of unimportance.

It didn't take too long for them to find a rhythm. When they rocked together, Gai moaned, soft breaths of sound that sent brilliant warmth spiraling down into Don's chest. Their kisses were long, open-mouthed, following the same slow tempo as their movements. Gai's hands were all over his chest, in his hair, wrapping him in a blurry haze of pleasure.

That haze made it difficult to do anything but keep going. His palms moved from the small of Gai's back to his hips, pulling him down into each slow thrust, and Gai broke their kiss to whisper his name. Here, spoken into the warm space between them, it sounded almost beautiful.

"Again," Don nearly rasped, one hand sliding from Gai's hip to his thigh.

_"Don."_ Gai's fingers knotted in his hair, tugging just a little. "Can we--faster--Don, I need--"

His words trailed off into a sweet, incoherent noise as Don reached for him, his hand moving out of time with his hips, both picking up speed. They were both rising, quickly, too lost in one another to last long. The faster he moved, the more intense the heat and the sweet pressure of Gai's body became.

Finally it was too much. Don felt Gai shaking in his arms, his whole frame tense, the sensation tugging at him insistently. Waves of heat rolled up his spine as Gai squirmed and twisted and shuddered--and then, with an almost startled 'ah', his hips bucked hard, pinning Don to the mattress.

The orgasm hit him like an electric shock bigger than any he'd ever experienced. It whited out his brain and tore a long moan loose from his throat, one that caught the shape of Gai's name as the power surge took him and shook him and left him exhausted.

Slowly he made his way back to awareness. He was sticky and hot, and the sound of his own harsh breathing twinned with Gai's seemed to fill the whole room. But Gai was smiling at him, brilliantly, a smile that made Don's heart do a slow flip in his chest.

"You really are amazing." Gai kissed him once, quickly, before easing backwards to untangle them. Don didn't let him get far, though--just far enough to grab his discarded shirt so he could clean them both off with it. (No matter how often he washed it, Don suspected he'd never see that particular shirt the same way. He wasn't sure that was a bad thing, either.)

Still breathing hard, Don lay back, relishing the feeling of Gai relaxed and sated curling up next to him. It was a sensation he could get used to, having someone else in his bed.

Well. Not someone else. _This_ someone.

"Hey." Don ran a hand through Gai's hair; Gai tilted towards the contact like a cat. "Stay here tonight?"

That earned him a quiet, delighted laugh.

"I was hoping you'd ask."

 


End file.
